Anudalah Nightshade
Anudalah Nightshade was once a proud and strong sentinel of the Silverwing Sentinels until recent events of death. She was risen by a necromancer of the Knights of the Ebon Blade and was given a second chance. __FORCETOC__ Description Anudalah looks like your typical elf from a distance until you got a closer look. She stands at the average height with an athletic build from years of battle. From a closer look, a wool bandage covers her right eye, the other glowing a bright icy blue. Her long silver hair reaches down to her lower back, never seen put up in any way. She is mainly seen in heavy plate armor, rarely ever seen in any cloth or leather. Seen always around her neck is a glowing icy blue pendant that is attatched by a silver chain. She never gives off any smell, not of death nor life, just simply nothing. Her skin looks like a pale silver color that's on the edge of white. Under her armor lie all of her interesting stories that she remembers, being from tattoos to scars. She has a little amount of tattoos that are inked upon her body, the main one being a tribal themed, starting from her mid stomach and ending at her hands. Besides the tattoos, she has multiple scars that scower her body. The main scar that would be most noticeable is a patch that lies on her lower back. On her back lied an old silvery bow, covered in rotted leaves and no bow string attatched, an odd sight for a death knight to have with them. To match with the bow, an old and rugged leather quiver lie on her waist that is attatched to her belt; inside there were broken arrows but only multiple were still connected together and useful. The bow would be hard to see, usually hiding in with her armor along with a large sword strapped onto her back. Personality She was basically raised by the sentinels in life, giving her a stern and war-trained typed personality. In life, she was a stubborn huntress that always cared for others yet shot first while asking questions later. In death, that changed when she barely showed any emotion at all, slicing with her sword first and not bothering to ask any questions. If you catch her with some emotion, it would mainly be anger and sorrow towards the undead for raising her as she wanted to be back to her old life. Equipment Weapons *''Rune Sword'' - Anudalah's new main weapon of choice. The sword is obviously long, a skull placed onto the hilt with a natural curved point at the end of the blade. Along the face of the weapon, six small runes follow down to the end of the blade. It's usually seen with blue fog glowing off of it, making it seem cold as ice. *''Sentinel Bow'' - This was Anudalah's old weapon from her life. Even though the bow cannot be not used, it still lies on her back as it shines silvery like the moonlight with slight cracks. There is also no string on the bow, it looked like it was sliced in half and hit the curve in the bow but it stopped halfway. Outfit *''Saronite Plate'' - Like most death knight armor, the woman wears plate made of saronite. It's designed to look like skulls and all evil like, and even though looking very heavy, it was designed so she could move swifty in battle. *''Hidden Daggers'' - Hidden in her armor, there are many compartments that have hidden daggers and old engineering parts for swift tool making. Her main daggers are hidden in her boots, breastplate and gloves. -- (( Work in progress! )) Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Sentinel Army Category:Order of the Ebon Blade Category:Undead Category:Death Knights